Finally Letting Go
by Claire4
Summary: Taylor Wants to be with him but is afraid because of her past. Alyssia helps to put things right. Taylor/Eric Romance. PG13 For slightly suggestive scenes and a few bad words.


Finally Letting Go  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I just want to say how much I LOVED the Wild force/Time force crossover. I loved the Chemistry between Eric and Taylor and I think we will see more fics about them, so here is one of the first ones. I have no idea what Taylor's past is like and so I created this one.  
  
I also want to say, that this is the new and improved fic. My friend Rach helped me clean it up and make it more interseting. Thanks Dude!!!  
  
  
  
********  
  
Taylor sighed as she looked out on the beautiful view of the Animarium. Her phone had been going off a few times for the last few hours, but she had ignored it. A tear slid from her eyes.  
  
I can't, I want to but I am afraid.  
  
Alyssa ran over to her seeing her friend with such an upset look on her face. "Taylor, whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
Taylor looked up and quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her face changed to the calm, cool, collective blank it always was.  
  
"Nothing Alyssa, its nothing" she said in an untoned voice. Alyssa didn't buy this at all.  
  
"Come on Taylor, I know you think no one knows what you are like, but you're wrong. I have known you longer than any of the others. I know you better than you think. Besides i'm a girl and all girls have a signal that tells them their fellow female friends are upset".  
  
Taylor sighed and gave a small smile. Her phone rang again and again she ignored it.  
  
"Is it from one of the guys? Are they in trouble?" asked Alyssa, looking around to see if the Blue, Black or Red rangers were about.  
  
Taylor shook her head. "No, its from Eric" Alyssa looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Eric, Quantum Ranger Eric? How does he know your phone code?" she asked.  
  
"Eric really wanted to keep in touch, so with him being a ranger Princess Shayla trusted him and I was allowed to give him to get the code to my growl phone." she answered seeing the puzzled face of the white ranger.  
  
"Wow, thats great! You two got on so well, I bet that" she cut off from the single tear that (once again) leaked from Taylors eyes.  
  
"Do you want to stay in touch with him?" she asked in soft tones. Taylor looked at the floor and hesitated (for a long time)  
  
"I do," she said finally, "But, I'm afraid." Alyssa sat close to Taylor and forced the other women to look at her.  
  
"Why Taylor? Why are you afraid of seeing a man that could make you happy?" she asked. Taylor laughed bitterly.  
  
"You make that sound so simple Alyssa" she stated.  
  
Alyssa grinned. "That's my job," she replied, She then turned serious again.  
  
"Why Taylor? Please tell me" Taylor took another long sigh.  
  
"I have never told anyone this before, not even the Princess and she's the one person I most trust" she whispered.  
  
"Tell me Taylor, I can keep secrets."  
  
Taylor moved into a more comfortable position. "When I was a kid, no older than 10, my father died. He was 45 years old and died of lung cancer from all that crap he smoked. My mother stopped caring that day. She gave up on me and left me alone in the house on my own while she drank, smoked and did God knows what else. One night she came home with this guy. He was big... scary..., I knew he was trouble. I was right too." Taylor paused for a minute and felt the tears slide down her cheeks before she had time to stop them. She giggled nervously.  
  
"This is silly I'm a Wild Force Ranger. I shouldn't be getting so weepy over a silly childhood memory." She laughed anxiously hoping Alyssia would stop this conversation, but Alyssia was not about to, she was serious.  
  
"Taylor, what did he do?" she asked calmly.  
  
The laughing stopped abruptly and her nerves creeped back up, evident in her shaking hands.  
  
"I was to young to stop him. I was to young. He knew there were two women in that house alone that night, and when he finished with her. He started with me"  
  
Taylor was shaking all over the words echoed in Alyssa's ears. She looked shocked.  
  
"He, He raped you?" she exclaimed in horror. Taylor nodded silently.  
  
"My goodness Taylor, and you have told no one" Alyssia hugged Taylor as best she could, trying to offer as much comfort and support to the distraught yellow ranger as she could.  
  
Taylors phone went off again breaking the hug of the two female rangers. Alyssia looked at her and brushed a strand of hair from Taylors face.  
  
"Taylor, I know that what happened to you was a terrible thing, and that no one especially that young should have to go through it. But Eric is a good man, you know that yourself. Don't punish him for someone else's evil act. I know that you probably hurt worse because you've kept this horrible secret for such a long time, but don't let yourself be isolated. You have your family right here and were not going to let anyone hurt you."  
  
I know she's right, Alyssa is right. I've given this bastard enough of my time....but learning to trust...thats not going to be easy. But I have my family right here....Will I ever be able to let go of my fear? I want to. Eric is not that guy, he will never be, he's caring and he wants me for who I am.... I have to try.  
  
Taylor smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"It will take alot of time. I can't say I will be perfect by tommorrow I don't konw if I ever will. But I want to try, I have to try if not for me, for Eric" Alyssa smiled gently "I know, and we will be there for you as family should be"  
  
Alyssa pulled Taylor into another hug. This drew the attention of the male rangers who had just returned to the Animarium.  
  
"And what have you two been up to while we have been out?" Max demanded looking at them both.  
  
"We've just been having a girly chat," replied Alyssa. She leaned to Taylors ear  
  
"If you ever need to talk and get things out, I will always be here to talk" she whispered. Taylor wiped her eyes discreetly and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she replied in a similar tone. The moment was once again interupted by Max.  
  
"Girly chat? What was that about?" Max jumped about like a small puppy, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I know, I bet Alyssa revealed her new crush. Or better yet Taylor did, Come one Alyssia who is it? I bet Er" Max was cut off by Danny and Cole who dragged him away fearing for his life as they looked at the two frowning faces of the girls.  
  
Her growl phone went off again. Taylor stood up and went over to a quiet part of the Animarium. She looked back just in time to see Alyssa give Max a smack round the back of his head. She remebered the coversation she'd had with Eric.  
  
"You've got some interesting friends," said Eric.  
  
"They drive me crazy sometimes," replied Taylor.  
  
"I used to feel the same way about my friends."  
  
Taylor then smiled very slightly to herself.  
  
Her phone was ringing madly, she hesitated for a moment and then answered it.  
  
"Its about time, I thought you were dead" joked Eric.  
  
Taylor grinned. "Sorry, I just had some things to sort out."  
  
"Well now I've got your attention, do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to"  
  
*****************  
  
Taylor walked into the crowded bar of a beautiful resturant.  
  
'I can't believe Eric wanted to have our date here, I would have settled for the movies and a pizza, I feel I'm spending money walking in here!'  
  
She scanned for Eric. She was wearing the most casual yet nicest clothes she had.  
  
"Taylor, you're going on a date you can't look messy," Alyssia had objected. Taylor had sighed. "Alyssia I'm not getting married, it's just a date." Alyssia had shaken her head in exasperation. "You'll learn..., now how about this and maybe this..."  
  
They had argued for a good hour before agreeing on a pair of dark blue, jean flares, a beautiful gold, spaghetti strapped top and some black boots. Her hair was up in a bun with wisps hanging around her face. All the arguing with Alyssa meant she was five minutes late, but Taylor had to admit, she did look amazing.  
  
Taylor saw Eric sitting at the bar. She walked over and tapped his shoulder. "Hey," she said.  
  
Eric looked around and looked stunned.  
  
"Taylor, you look beautiful" he said.  
  
Taylor grinned. "You don't look that bad yourself" she replied. He did look gorgeous. He was dressed in cream coloured combats, with a simple styled red, short sleeved shirt. It made him look more open and friendly.  
  
Eric smiled "Let's eat," he suggested.  
  
They were shown to their table by the waiter. Taylor ordered the Spaghetti Bolognise with a red wine to drink. Eric opted for the Peiking duck in orange sauce and a Budwiser. While they were waiting for their meals they talked.  
  
"You know..." Eric hesitated. "I guess I didn't really apologise for how I acted before..."  
  
"Its ok," Taylor jumped in hastily, "You don't..."  
  
"Don't interrupt me when i'm apologising, it's not something I do often," Eric growled, although the smiled on his face was at odds with the tone of words.  
  
"Anyway...I am sorry...and...I..." He hesitated again. "I like you. Alot"  
  
Taylor found herself blushing. "I'm sorry too...It takes two to start and argument," she added when he opened his mouth to interrupt. "And ....yeah...I do like you too."  
  
Eric again hesitated for a moment. He then reached out slowley and touched her hand. Taylor froze for a second, she then closed her fingers around his.  
  
"I think, this could be the start of something new," he said.  
  
"Let's hope so" she replied.  
  
Then in the middle of the restaurant, in the middle of the crowd, Eric leaned over and they kissed. 


End file.
